mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Almost Map Game
What is Almost? Well Almost is a map game in which almost everything that could have happened in something place did happen. Perhaps someone who was important died, or someone who died OTL didn't die. Diffirent outcomes of battles, a storm here and there, someone build a colony here instead of there. Related Pages World Wars Map Questions? Expected questions *Why are some nations colored? **I though they would be the most interesting to play as. *WTF if with (insert nation/region here)/ Where is (instert nation/region name here)? **If you are wondering about a specific nation/region I will color it to make it more clear *Is why are there regions that are SUPER ridiculous? **Not finished yet, you may be looking at places with no nation yet, or an unedited region. *Why are some nations several colors? **Not finished yet, still correcting. *When is this game going to take place? **Not sure, probably between 1825 and 1850 *Need help? **Yes, some, I will specify on the talk page soon. *When will new turns start? **10:30PM UTC ***Why? ****That's when I get home from school? Submitted Questions? Submit Questions here! *If the game begins around 1825-1850 then why is China fractured? They were still under the rule of Qing Dynasty OTL and China had Manchukuo, Tibet, Mongolia, and Tannu Tuva at the time. -Kogasa **I will editafy! *Is Africa to be collonised before the game's start or there going to be a major free African Nation(s) (like OTL Egypt, Liberia, Transvaal/OFS, Ethiopia, and so on).The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) **It's going to be free, but I'm going to make it that most are still revolting, and I'm going to revolt-ception, since in Africa there are revolts going on today due to culture, unless Europe or powerful African nation steps in Africa will collapse me thinks Potato (talk) 23:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) *Can I play as the UK? It isn't down as a country. Local Mafia Boss (talk) 09:25, April 6, 2013 (UTC) **It's Britannica *What country borders Britannicca in Norway? Local Mafia Boss (talk) 06:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) **Norway and Brittanica have no border Potato (talk) 14:31, April 8, 2013 (UTC) *Outcome of battle will be decided by mod? If yes, do you have algorythm or decision will simply depend on army size? DariusTheMouse (talk) 14:26, April 8, 2013 (UTC) **Yeah, I'm getting an algorythm. If a battle were to happen now I would get algorythm done within the next day or two. Also, the Ottomans are pretty weak right now so I wouldn't reccomend it. Potato (talk) 14:31, April 8, 2013 (UTC) *'''I know, just asking. ;] *What's the government type of Austria-Hungary? Is it a kingdom or a republic? SuperGalaxy (talk) 18:34, April 9, 2013 (UTC) **Absolute monarchy. If you don't know much about history of Austria-Hungary read this: Austria-Hungary DariusTheMouse (talk) 19:16, April 9, 2013 (UTC) **I'm Hungarian so I know much about Austria-Hungary :) But I've tought it's maybe different in the game. May I write its in-game history? SuperGalaxy (talk) 19:46, April 9, 2013 (UTC) **sure Potato (talk) 23:38, April 9, 2013 (UTC) *Can you change the statistics on the Nations page in-game, for example I have changed my infrastructure, does that change the stats on the Nations page? Local (talk) **It will change, but it takes a while to change things. About five years to move up, and quicker to move down. Potato (talk) 16:21, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *I just attacked Vancouver with a massive army,and got repelled despite having many factors that aren't recorded by the algorithm on my side, like a navy firing salvos at the enemy army, suprise, a night attack and Hideously outnumbering them. It doesn't make sense. **It's being worked on. **Just seen it, thanks *Is Mozambique and Madagascar still a Portuguese colony?(which is now Brazil since the spanish conquest, right?) **Are they the same color as portugal? **They are in a different color, but nothing in the Almost World mencioned an independence from those colonies. **Read the major POD about Revolution spreading Voting Should Maritime Borders be Shown? Mods Bolded names are approved '''Grand Vizier of Time (head mod/creator): Potato (talk) 23:38, April 9, 2013 (UTC) (Vice head mod): Master of Borders (Cheif Map Maker/sub-mod): SuperGalaxy (talk) 13:35, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Title (sub-Map Maker): Nations North America *Quebec (pinkish) *New Brunswick (light blue/purple) *Alaska (green-blue) *Vancouver (Purple) TechCube (talk) 02:09, April 9, 2013 (UTC) (''' *Atarashi Hokkaido (red-brown) *Mexico *Maya *Montana (dusty blue) *Guatemala *Honduras *El Salvador *Costa Rica *Deseret *Karaïvikí̱s (light blue) *Oregon: South America *New Inca Republic (lightest orange) *Patagonia *Dutch Guina *Gran Colombia (Green)Sine dei gloriem (talk) 03:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) *Paraguay *Bolivia *Uruguay (darkest grey) *Brazil (horizon blue) The Time Changer(talk) 20:59, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Asia *Japan -Kogasa *Manchuria: *Tibet: *India (muddy brown-grey) *China (dark pink) *Siamise Indochina: *Nghệ An Tonking Việt Nam (Mauve-pink) *Myanmar *Burma: *Jerusalem (purple) *Kūhistoni Badakhshon *Persia: *Ottoman (darker Green) *East Indonesia (Melanesian Protectorate): Violently Calm (talk) 14:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) *French Indonesia Oceania *Melanesia: Potato (talk) 03:44, April 5, 2013 (UTC) *Australia: *Terra do Extremo Oriente (yellow): *Polynesia: Africa * Sokoto (gold) * Karnem-Bornu (lilack) *Moorish Al-Maghrib (orange) Jontiben (talk) 15:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC) *Al-Jumhūriyyah at-Tūnisiyyah (pink-red) *Nigeria (grey blue) *Mozambique *Egypt (beige) *Sudan *Madagascar *Federation of the Horn of Africa *Angola *Nambia *Jamhuri ya Afrika ya Ndovu (Mustard yellow) *Kenyatta Commonwealth (khaki) *Kongo Kingdom (olive) *Nigerland *Ashantie Kingdom (dark grey-blue) * Fulfulde Gine-Bisaawo (dark blue-green) * Fulfulde Konaakiri (flesh tint pink) * Mauretania (cream) * Liberia (lighest blue) * Ubagui-Chari (blood clot red) * Toubou- Tibesti (rust brown) * Zululand (black) Europe *Prussia-Prussian blue *Irillyan-Metohijan Republic- Pink *Iberia (bright green) *Brittanica (pistachio green) Local Mafia Boss (talk) 15:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) *Bohemia-Moravia (cyan) *Mino (grey-green) *Macedon (pail bright green) *Kingdom of God (light brown) *France (light grey-blue)- Emperor Romanus (talk) 19:43, April 22, 2013 (UTC) *Bavaria (dark blue) *Denmark (dark grey-blue) *Krimerian Tartars (grey-mauve) *Russian Empire (Orange-pink) *Saxony (dark-grey) *Austro-Hungary (mid grey) SuperGalaxy (talk) 18:35, April 9, 2013 (UTC) *Hanover (Fucia pink) *The United Netherlands (bright orange) *Polish Mastova (putty grey) *Switzerland (pail move) *Greater Moravia-Slovakia (custard Yellow) *Bremen-Bremenhaven (Dark Brown) *Hambourg-Lubick (Sand yellow) *Baltica (bergudy) *Duchy of Baden-Baden (sky blue) *Duchy of Hess (field green) *Duchy of Wuttemburg (airforce blue) *Dutchy of Nassau (day-glow pink) *Bulgaria * Greater Serbia (darkest Green) * Romania (fawn grey) * Finland (bright perpel) * Poland (mid brown) * Republic of Thrace and Thessaloniki (peppermint green) The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC) * Sweden (aqua blue) Game '''Game starts in 1830 with 6 players. '1845' Mod Event:'' Tensions rise as a Vancouver ship sinks in Oregon waters, with Oregon asking why Vancouver had a ship there, and Vancouver accusing them of blowing it up. Many African nations begin having culture wars, as many ethnic groups see themselves as not being represented properly, or under the flag of foreigners, with it worse in the regions around Lake Victoria, Lake Albert, Lake Edward, Lake Kivu, Lake Tanganyika, Lake Niassa (you get the idea)''. Inuits in Greenalnd ask for greater autonomy from Britannica. Republic of Unified Melanesian Islands: '''The capital city is declared Port Moresby.Begins cutting down swaths of forest to enable the nation to create a better infrastructure, as many cities have no roads connecting to them whatsoever. The first naval base is built in Noumea, with a government plan to build the first 3 ships by the end of the year. Plans to set up several government operated ferry routes between islands, but due to the nation's tight budget it is planned for now to ony be between the New Britain peninsula and Papua. Supports Vancouver diplomatically should a war come. '''Imperial Federation of Tribal Brittanicans(IFTB): '''Grants the Inuit of Greenland the right of representation in Federation meetings, now known as 'parliament'. Parliament grants freedom for slaves within the Empire. The Navy begins construction of a vast fleet of warships. The largest of which has 250 guns, 5 decks and 6 sails. Several Ironclads are also constructed. '''Empire of Japan: Japan builds up its military and industrialisation begins. Japan also asks Siam for an alliance. *'Siam D (RNG): '''We decline '''Ottoman Empire: Military: '''Ottoman Turkey starts building forges that produces guns across the country. Mobilisation started and soon militia will be formed. 10 units of Janissaries with 1000 men each were formed. 1000 Timariot cavalrymen mobilised. Also regular army of 70'000 men (60'000 infantry and 10'000 bowmen) relocated near Jerusalem. '''Foreign Affairs:' Alliances proposed to Persia and Egypt. Sultan said that he will try to retake Muslim lands of Jerusalem. Economy: 'Economy is very poor and reforms needed. Sultan gave orders to ministers, now all possible resources will be used. Forges, smelts, workshops (producing steam engines and agriculture equipment). (If it's 1845>) When Ottomans saw British railway, they understood how good and usefull it could be if developed. Building of first railway Istanbul-Angora is in progress. Also it is planned to somehow build bridge over the Bosporus strait so Locomotives could go straight without transportation by ship. *'Persia D: 'We decline your alliance request, as we still don't like you. In fact we like you so little we will insult your face now. Your face is ugly. How does that make you feel? **'The Ottomans 'are not guilty for previous wars we had like 20 years before. We want to say sorry and improve our relations. **'Persia D: 'We will agree to an embassy exchange for now. **'Ottoman Empire sends ambassador to Persia and Quran carved into silver sheets as a sign of friendship. *'Egypt D: '''Alliance offer accepted '''Republic of Thrace and Thessaloniki'- Coastal agriculture and fishing are improved. *'Ottoman D: '''Offers an alliance. *'Republic of Thrace D: Yes, we can be friends. We will safeguard local Moslems if the Ottomans say they will continue to look after their Christians. *'Ottoman D: '''Yes, of course, we will. Also we would like to offer you military assistance (in case you would like to unite Greece and conquer Macedonia) for colonies that are on coast of Black Sea. *'Republic of Thrace D: 'Yes, we think this would be a good idea, but plan it for later on. '''Democratic State Vancouver: '''Tensions continue to rise as we prepare for war with Oregon by building up our army. We send finatial support to Melanesia. Feel free to help! '1846 Mod Event: Tensions continue to rise between Oregon and Vancouver. The Moors, Mino, and Kingdom of God threaten the Ottomans that they shall defend Jersualem to the last. Cultural violence in Africa continues to rise, Thule (OTL Iceland) sees a large immigration of fleeing Africans, mostly from Nigeria, Mozambique, and the Horn of Africa. ''' '''Melanesia: '''Continues politically backing Vancouver, and begins a trade embargo with Oregon. Builds up the military in case of possible war. The first three ships are complete, and another four are to be made with the financial support sent by Vancouver. Most of far eastern Papau along with many smaller islands have at least dirt roads connecting major regions. The state-run ferry system begins working in the western Soloman Islands. '''Empire of Japan: Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. The Ottoman Empire starts build more forges across the country. Militia of 10'000 men formed and soon will e equiped with firearms. For now army of 71'000 men is enough for poor Ottoman economy. Foreign Affairs: 'As economy can not be stable without foreign workforce and specialists, Ottomans become more and more open to other cultures and religions. Sultan states that people of Horn Of Africa that no longer want to live in their country are welcomed in Ottoman Empire where they will have freedom of faith and culture. '''Economy: ' First railway line building is in progress. Sultans ministers begin to prepare reforms so Ottomans could become industrialised capitalist state. '''Republic of Thrace and Thessaloniki- Coastal agriculture and fishing are improved.Upgrades roads. ' Austria-Hungary: '''The newly formed dual state, Austria-Hungary starts great administrative reforms, to make the country stable. The national Austrian and Hungarian governments meet in Vienna to write the consitution. Durnig this conference, Bosnian nationalists start rebelling to make their homeland independent. The Austro-Hungarian Congress of Vienna gives autonomy to the upset Bosnians to prevent a civil war. By September the consitution is finished, and the Federal Republic of Austria and Hungary is proclaimed on 7th October. To stabilitze the economy and boost the inner trade, the caretaker government abolishes the custom borders between Austria, Hungary and Bosnia. The military is reorganised from the former Austrian Imperial Army, and completed with some Hungarian regiments, so it reaches the size of 60.000. '1847' '''Mod Event: Nigeria and Republic of Biafra go to war, Nigeria trying to increase stability in Africa via unification. Racism is rampant in Thule due to African immigration as well as blacks being second-hand citizens. Several Oregon artillery canons shoot over the Vancouver border and hit nothing but land, and when accused denies everything. Minoan Caribbean begins to revolt, taking the Bahamas and Jamaica.' The lake nations in OTL Kenya revolt, and manage to press several government changes and it becomes the Kenyattan Commonwealth, with regions gaining great autonomy, and the Commonwealth also goes to war with OTL Milawi. ' '''Melanesia: '''Military reaches 6,000 personnel, and the first modern ship is planned to be made by the end of the year. Begins ferrying the rest of the Salomon Islands, as well as in the Afrufa sea. The first railroad between Port Moresby and Popendatta, and paved roads appear around Port Moresby and some dirt roads in western Nua-Ghuine Phapua (Translated it to Irish since that is the closest OTL thing to Celtic). Offers Vancouver 750 soldiers in-case of an Oregan attack in return for financial aid and foreign specialists to help in national modernization. Offers a trade deal to Japan. *'Japan Diplomacy: Japan accepts Melanesia's trade deal. Austria-Hungary: '''The common caretaker government resigns, and elections are held in the whole Union. Austria and Hungary both elect ministers of interior, industry, agriculture, inner trade, national development, national development and justice, but the two country have a common unicameral Senate, president and ministers of foreign affairs, defense and finance. Four political parties get into the Senate: the Conservative Party, which main goal is to give more autonomy to the parts of the republic; the Unionist Liberal Party, which wants more comprehensive integration and free trade; the Hungarian National Party, which wants Hungary to dominate in the leadership of the union, and the Austro-Hungarian Irredentists, who want to reclaim the original lands of the Habsburg Monarchy, including Bohemia, Moravia, Transylvania and Slovakia. The Hungarian government mostly formed from conservatives and nationalists, while the Austrian is from liberals. The ruling party of the Senate is the Conservative. The president is Lajos Kossuth, famous left-liberal Hungarian politician. His goal is to upgrade the Hungarian industry to the Austrian level, so the Hungarian government starts supporting Austrian capitalists to invest into farming of Hungary. Building of railroads between Vienna and Budapest is also started. The new government offers and alliance to Italy and Serbia. '''Empire of Japan: Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. Some Shinto Shrines and Temples are built in Kamchatka. The Ottoman Empire '''continue industrialisation, factories are built in major cities. Railway project Istanbul-Ankara is in progress. Sultan formed a parliament which accepted some laws regarding to working peoples, such as limited workday and minimal wage. '''Republic of Thrace and Thessaloniki- Coastal agriculture and fishing are improved.Upgrades roads.Docks and harbours are improved. A literacy and numeracy campaigne starts. Carpenters and stone masons are recruited and set to work in new factories. New paved roads appear around Thessaloniki and some dirt roads occur else ware. A trade deal is offered to Macedon. '1848' Mod Event: The Kenyatta Commonwealth annexes OTL Milawi, and Oregon declares war on Vancouver. Biafra is annexed by Nigeria, and several states secced from the Union, forming the Confederacy. Carribbea continues to revolt. *'Empire of Japan:' Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. *'Austria-Hungary: '''The military industry is upgraded in Hungary, and weapon factories are started to work. The Federal Defense law is enachted, and in its name, recruiting of 40.000 new troops, 10.000 new hussars and building of 300 new cannons is started, who will become able to serve in 1850. To upgrade the trade, a long new railroad is started to build between Budapest and Vienna. The president also asks Bavaria and Wrüttemberg to sign a trade agreement. He offers alliance to Prussia. *'Melanesia: Sends its offer to Vancouver again. Ferry service is now applied to all islands. Military reaches 5,000 modernized soldeirs, plans to create another two modern battleships by the end of the year. Minokwari and Sorong are now connected by both paved roads and highways. Much of the eastern part island is connected by a web of roads, though most are not paved and in disreppair. '''1849 Mod Event: Caribbea revolts and forms Karaïvikí̱s. Seeing Oregon's defeat, Deseret joins the war on the side of Oregon, wanting to keep the other theocratic nation alive. Atarashi Hokkaido also joins the war, but on the side of Vancouver. It is now Vancouver + Melanesia + Atarashi Hokkaido vs. Oregon + Deseret. ''Cry havoc and let loose the dogs of war! '' *'Empire of Japan:' Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. *'Melanesia: '''Offers an alliance to Japan. Paved roads and railroads connect most major cities. Continues to improve road networking, and to deal with the current infastructural issues ferries are now also transport people around the main island of Papau. Due to the West American war getting hotter another 750 soldiers of Melanesia's now 8,000 (1,500 total) are sent.A navy of now five ships is planne to be made into eight by the end of the year. **'Japan Diplomacy:' Japan accepts Melanesia's offer of alliance. *'Austria-Hungary: Building up of 20.000 more infantry, 3.000 new cavalry and 120 new cannons is started, they will be finished in 1851. The government supports the building costs by raising the taxes and the tariffs. Cannons are ordered to the Bohemian and Slovakian borders. '''An alliance offer is sent to Prussia. More money is invested into the upgrading of the infrastructure of the northern territories. Nationalism and jingoism is strenghtened against the Slovakas and Bohemians. A small communist party is formed by workers. Industrialization in hungary continues, newly opened factories get support from the state. The Senate accepts the Law of Nationalities, which brutally orders the Slovaks to leave Hungary. The liberal parties and Kossuth try to stop the spreading racism, but they don't succeed. Everybody wants to regain the territories of Slovakia and Bohemia. **'Prussia (RNG): '''We decline. *'IFTB: Hearing of the war in the americas, IFTB declares war on Vancouver. They might dislike people that rebel against them, but they HATE people who are or used to be french. They send the steam powered Ironclads, and the 4-6 sailed ships. These are all loaded with redcoats, the only army that could fire 4 shots a minute at this time. Total cannons in fleet; 2013. Total rifles in army;30,000. A new leader of the bureacracy is appointed, he ruthlessly purges the Bureaucracy and replaces the hereditary positions with people being chosen for merit. This begins to improve the infrastructure of the Nation. Troops on Greenland are also mobilised, and they use their training in northern Greenland to travel around the arctic circle (far south of it) and arrive in Alaska, where they purchase vast quantities of Troop transport ships, load up in them, and join the rest of the armada, raising its number of rifles to 40,000, but not the number of cannons. They are specilized in cold conditions. The IFTB troops fight to extablish a beachhead in Vancouver Territory, they land at night, get as close to the enemy lines as they possibly can, and then the IFTB fleet opens fire on the enemy positions. '''Algorithm Please. Troops on Brittanica itself are transported to barracks in Brittany. **'You don't have to have the whole Imperial Tribal Federatio of Tribal Brittanicans, I just wanted that for the first post. You can just say "Brittanica" now.' **'IFIB is shorter.' **'It's actually IFTB ' **'OK' *'Republic of Thrace and Thessaloniki'- Coastal agriculture and fishing are improved.Upgrades roads.Docks and harbours are improved. A literacy and numeracy campaign starts. Carpenters and stone masons are recruited and set to work in new factories. New paved roads appear around Thessaloniki and some dirt roads occur elsewhere. A trade deal is offered to Mino and Illyria **'Illyria (RNG): We decline' **'Mino (RNG): We accept' *'Ottoman Empire: '''Economy slightly increased, infrastructure is noticeably increased, Sultan is happy about fast industrialisation of important cities. To unite all Ottomans and increase morale, parliament decided to declare war on Jerusalem. Extra 20'000 militia and 1'000 Timariot cavalry mobilised and equiped. Army reorganised to move in groups by one thousand in big operations. Total of: 30'000 militia (artillery corps),60'000 infantry (Turkish scimitars), 10'000 Janissaries, 1'000 Timariot cavalry and 10'000 archers. In first battle ottomans used this tactic: '(ALGORITHM PLEASE)' **'Algorythm has been done.Sorry. \\\''' **'Wait, where is my points for army? :?' **'I did your algorythm before the alg reform. You would have lost anyway.' '1850' Mod Event: Netherlands wrestles the rest of Borneo away from Siam; Liberia annexes Ashantie in a war, and the Sudanese'' begin to'' revolt under Egypt''.'' Alaska invades Vancouver and Montana in attempt to continue expansionism, this causes their rival on the continent, America, to declare war on them, not wanting Alaska to become too powerful, as well as Montana joining Vancouver, seeing it as their best bet on surivial. It is now Melanesia + America + Montana + Atarashi Hokkaido + Vancouver vs. Deseret + Oregon + Alaska +'' ''Brittanica. "All war is deception" - Sun Tzu IFTB: 'Using explosive shells, the Navy fires on the city of vancouver. Huge fires consume great chunks of the city. The surviving 30,000 men from the previous assault land on the shore during the confusion. Two 5 mast ships and the 6 mast flagship cover the landing. The radical back in Brittanica continues to improve the Infrastructure of the country. The forces in Greenland that left to attack Vancouver, are replaced. Another 1000 soldiers go to Brittany. Bringing the total number of troops that the french are unaware of in Brittany to 10,000, and the total number to 15,000. Another 10,000 men are recruited throughout the empire, so by next year, last years losses will have been recouped as training takes a year. Another 30 Ironclads are commissioned. They will take 5 years to complete. After the surrender of Vancouver. IFTB ceases hostilities. 150 artillery ships are commisioned. ETA 1853.'CANCELLED. 'Fortifies the areas of land given to us, they are now forts with metre thick walls bristling with cannons. Tunnels are built under the water to link all the forts. The tunnels can be sealed, so even if someone breached one fort, the tunnel would be sealed, so they couldn't sneak in to another Fort. Each fort has a Habour that can be sealed by a giant portcullis. The habours can fit any ship. I did the algorithm, and got 119 or 199, depending on what you x the no. of 2000 men you have. Post the algorythm on the wars page, I will edit it if there are any mishaps *'Vancouver D : We surrender, what are you're terms? *'IFTB D: We keep the territory we have taken, and you and your allies don't attack that territory.' *'Vancouver: That is most of our land, we can not accept that. We will grant a exclave on the eastern side of the bay, though' *'IFTB D: 20% of your land, same terms.' **'America Rude D: 1812 will be repeated if need be. Be more lenient, they are a small nation and could not possibly spare even 10% of their land!' **'IFTB D:' You attack me and my navy will destroy every coastal city you have. All I can possibly lose is some newly conquered land, but I will bring the amount down to 7% of the country. Final Offer.' **'America D: We beat you twice we can beat you thrice!' *'''Vancouver D: We propose this, it will grant IFTB other more strategic locati' 'ons''' *'Sorry, partially colourblind, what do I get. Local (talk)' *'Each edge of the island and top, bottom, and east of the bay '' *'IFTB D:' Accepted' Empire of Japan: Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. Some new towns are built in Kamchatka. Vancouver: 'We build up our military so it is now containing 25,000 people. We send soldiers to take the islands in the gulf of Alaska where there is no military forces and set up a base of operations. Due to the small population of Vancouver, we start training people more extensively in the military. '''Melanesia: '''Military reaches 15,000 people, and 8 battle ships, with another 2 on the way. Sends another 750 soldiers to Vancouver, and 750 to Atarashi Hokkaido (3,000 soldiers now overseas). Infastructure, stability, and economy increase. The nation is ruled by three major parties, the liberal-facist Oileánachs (Islander), the republican Grand-Clois (Grand Heart), the technocratic Tacaíochts (Supporters), and the conservate-syndacalist Dul i Ngleic (Counter), with facist being the most popular, followed by the syndacalists, then technocrats, then republicans. '''Austria-Hungary: '''The recruitment of the 50.000 new troops is finished. The Senate and the people wants war, but Kossuth doesn't, so he resigns. The new president is elected from the irredentist party. He promises, that he will reconquer the old lands of Austria and Hungary, and raises the taxes of the nationalities by 20%. From this money he starts building up of artillery and weapon factories. All armies is positioned to the Slovak borders, and the war is declared. Austria-Hungary has 140.000 troops, while the Slovak army is weak. The goal is to conquer whole Slovakia. '1851 'Mod Event: Troops in America sent by Melanesia drop to 2,000 due to the bloodshed. Nigerland unifies; Alaska and Deseret make a plan and spearhead into Montana from the north and south, and the two nations divvy it up. Mexico joins the war on the side of Oregon, wanting to gain land, and it manages to occupy some of southern Atarashi Hokkaido. The CSA also joins, and manages to take some of southern USA, which then forms an aliance with Karaïvikí̱s who manages to take southern Florida. Liberia and Nigeria form an alliance, and invade and cut Ghana in half. Blows are traded in the American War, and due to the mass destruction a famine hits. It is now Oregon + Mexico + Deseret + CSA + Alaska vs. Vancouve ''r '' ''+ Atarashi Hokkaido +''' 'USA ''+ ''Karaïvikí̱s + Melanesia. "The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his"' '''- General Patton'' *'IFTB: '''The Infrastructure of the Nation is now in a state of constant improvement. A man in Greenland invents a machine that uses Petrol (In US that is Gasoline) to make pistons move. He writes down how to make them, and then goes to bed and dies of Carbon Monoxide poisoning in the night. The machine is discovered a month later, and given to the IFTB authorities. They then research into applications for it. The IFTB sends another 125,000 troops to Brittany, and they attack France with the army of 140 thousand men, the attack is by the coast, so the Navy can give air support. The Navy land a secondary force on the coast, which, if it can establish a Beachhead will swing round and hit the French army from behind. '''Algorithm please. '''A recruitment drive across the nation gives the Army a boost of 100,000 recruits, who will be trained by next turn, to be sent to an undisclosed colony to attack an undisclosed enemy. The economy grows due to Iceland being a tax haven for businessmen. The government has around £50 billion in the coffers. In the American Fortress Network, construction begins on 5 Ironclads of massive proportions, They're slow, but won't be moving far anyways. *'So, no petrol then? *'Just did the algorithm, got a HUGE number (559) is that right?' *'I just did the algorythm. No, that's not right. ' *'What should I get?' *'Check the Wars page' *'Brazil: '''Since Portugal mainland is lost to Spain, the people inside the region forces the King to sign the Imperial Proclamation, effectively ending the kingdom of Portugal(while is under spanish control) and adopting the name of Empire of Brazil, with the former portuguese colonies under it control, adopting the a new flag and coat of arms. A parlament is going to be elected and the capital is officialized as Rio, while several urbanistic reforms are made across the city to make it look like a little piece of Europe outside Europe. Considering it situation in South America, the goverment proposed an alliance with Gran Columbia, while sent a ultimatum to Uruguay demanding the country to join Brazil. The army and navy are deployed close to Uruguay to alert the seriousness of the situation. The army and navy are now under a slow process of modernization to the most modern padrons and equipments. **'Uruguay D: We offer that we become a protectorate instead''' **'Brazillian D:' ''We counterpropose' to become a autonomus province inside Brazil **'''Uruguay D: We accept *'Empire of Japan:' Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. Infrastructure is also improved. *'Melanesia: '''Begins sending provisions over seas to help our allies in this famine, which is mostly crustaceans, bananas, and copra. Military reaches 20,000 soldiers, and sends 2,000 more to Vancouver and 2,000 to Atarashi Hokkaido. Plans for a risky landing on Alaskan soil is planned to divert Alaskan forces, but this is planned for the not-so-close-future. Continues working on stability and infastructure, creates the Caucus which is an upper house in the governmant for elected officials, and Comhairle na Chiefs (Council of Cheifs) as a lower house, being represented by cheifs of tribal communities. A new presidential election is planned for next year. Begins to open up modern hospitals around the nation, and railroads and roads are worked on. *'Vancouver: Sends 20,000 of our 25,000 troops along with 3,000 of the troops sent to us from Melanesia to take out Oregon. Starts nationwide rationing to help deal with the famine. * '''Austria-Hungary: '''The war against Slovakia is started. '''Algorythm please! Our goal is to conquer their whole land. We offer a 4 year non-agression pact to Bohemia. **'Bohemia D: We accept' '1852' Mod Event: Sudan succesfully revolts from Egypt, while in French Polynesia islands are revolting for independance, and in Brittanican Yemen they are revolting in favor of joining the Ottomans, and Madagascar peacfully secedes from Mozambique, and the two nations keep warm relations. Ottomans recieve and unexpected burst of foreign investors and their economy increases to Good (II). Blows continue to be traded in the American War and War of Brittanican Aggression. Hudson declares ware on New Brunswick and manages to overrun about half the country. Famine continues across America, with food riots in major cities and food prices globally spike. *'Melanesia: '''Continues sending food to American allies. Military reaches 30,000 soldiers, with an amphibious assualt in planend for the next year, but instead of Alaska it is planned to take place in the weaker Mexico. Continues to improve infastructure, economy, and stability. Sends weapons to Polynesian revolutionaries across the Pacific. A more conservative syndacalist is elected as Curator mostly due to the nation's seemingl failed economy, and he reduces the corporate tax rate, as well as corporate regulations, and manages to bring more big buisnesses into Melanesia. Begins oppening up modern schools across the country, with it being mandatory up to the 7th grade. *'IFTB: Troops are withdrawn back behind the border fort-line in Brittany. IFTB creates a spy network to infiltrate the revolt. The leaders of the revolt are assasinated after being identified by the spies. Yemen is granted greater autonomy from Britain, but is still a colony. A referendum is passed that shows that 40% of the population of Yemen wish to remain a British colony. A decision is made that with such a slight difference (15% abstained) the colony should remain in British hands. The Infrastructure improves further. Another 100,000 troops are conscripted and trained to the highest level. The border forts are inproved to Impregnablility near The IFTB navy of 100 wooden ships and 10 Ironclads, ambush the main french fleet that is stationed in the Channel. '''There is no algorithm for Naval war, the IFTB navy is the finest in the world, can I just call it a victory? #'No. 'You've been almost perpetually at war and you probably don't have the money due to your massive for project in Vancouver and your massive ironclads that are so big they can barely move. #'There is no such thing as impregnability' #'This the the Channel. You think that you could ambush the French in that place? They know it equally as you and have their ships on the look out.' #'You don't know if your is the finest'. #'I don't have a structured algorythm for naval battles set up so I scrounged together something primitive. ' *'Empire of Japan:' Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. Some new harbours are built and other harbours are improved. **'Melanesia D: '''Since Atarashi Hokkaido is basically your cultural cousin, would you mind stepping into the American War, at least for their sake? **'Japan Diplomacy:' After much discussion in the government, Japan decides to send some supplies and some support to aid Atarashi Hokkaido. *'Brazil:' Celebrations start across Rio after the reconquest of the Cisplatine Province and the eyes of the goverment are now at Paraguay, with the army increased to 200,000 troops under training the dense jungles across the nation, and put close to the Brazil-Paraguayan frontier. Part of the navy is mobilized to rivers close to Paraguay and the parliament unanimosly approved the request to force Paraguay to join Brazil. If the country refuses the armed forces will be deployed against them. The urbanistic reforms in Rio please the emperor, and keep happening at full speed, together with investiments to increase the indutries across the city. Sugar and coffee plantations grow across Bahia and São Paulo. The parliament is elected, with the cisplatine citizens already electing representatives. Abolishionist moviments start in the parliament, supported by industrialists. **'Paraguay D: COME AT ME, BRO!' *'Republic of Thrace and Thessaloniki'''- Coastal agriculture and fishing are improved. Docks and harbours are improved. Many fishing vessels are launched and 100 troopers recruited. A literacy and numeracy campaign starts. Carpenters and stone masons are recruited and set to work in new factories. New paved roads appear around Thessaloniki and many dirt roads occur in the rest of the land. *'Austria-Hungary: '''The war against Slovakia is successfully continued. The lands with Hungarian population are liberated and ceded to Hungary. The anti-war newspapers are censured and the elections are held. Thanks to the war successes, the Irredentists win the elections, getting the most of Senatorial mandates. The seconds are the Conservatives, third are the Liberals. All other parties get mandates. The current conservative-irredentist president is re-elected. '1853' '''Mod Event: French troops land on Brittanican soil, heading for the head of the snake: Lundinium. The assasinated revolt leaders in Yemen make the revolutionaries even more angry, and the continue revolting with riots common. Hudson annexes New Brunswick and forms Quebec.' 'The famine continues. Oregon surrenders with land ceded to Atarashi Hokkaido and Vancouver. ''One less player for the world.' *'Great Colombian Republic:' the republic begins to be organized as a Federated union between the four nations,Panama,Venezuela,Granada and Costa Rica each being an autonomous semi independent state and by march of the year the United States of Great Colombia are formed, in a measure to avoid the desintegration of the nation. It asks the brazilian government a new treaty to divide the amazonia (Which is practically unpopulated) and begins sending citizens to the Rio Uaupes in brazil claimed territories, and in Peruvian Iquitos. the Navy is expand and military is built up, an alliance with the French is made in order to bring the Plausibility of the french aiding the republic to stablish as a local power and trading power due to its control of the Isthmus,Hostilities with Inca scalate to some level as the federation seeks to retake the state of quito and reestablish its presence on Northern amazonian Inca **'Brazil D:' The goverment can renegotiate the amazon border if Gran Colombia and Brazil can have an alliance (and secretly share South America, with Inca being the future border) *'Empire of Japan:' Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. Japan also asks Gran Colombia for a trade agreement and alliance. *'Austria-Hungary: The war is continued and the military industry is upgraded. *'Melanesia: '''Continues to improve infastructure, economy, and stability. Decides last minute against the landing in Mexico. Continues sending food to America, mostly Atarashi Hokkaido and Vancouver do to their costal access. The syndicalist Curator continues to improve the economy more and more rappidly, and more big buisness sparks up in the island nation. Military reaches 35,000 soldiers. Offers a trade dealp\ Gran Columbia. *'IFTB: 30% of all Troops are pulled back from all the Colonies, and all the troops from Yemen, which is granted full autonomy. Conscription increases the Army by 100,000 and the colonial troops that are redeployed brings it from 250,000, to 500,000 troops in the Homeland. This army hits the French at the Command Centre. Algorithm Please. 'The Remnants of the Navy begin attacking and destroying the French supply convoys. The Infrastructure is further improved. **'500 thousand is 1% the population of modern day Britain. You get 200,000 **'That is what empires are for. 45 years earlier Britain had an army of 250,000 excluding colonials.' *'Moorish Al-Mahgrib:' The entire army is massed, and unexpectedly attacks Al-Jumhūriyyah at-Tūnisiyyah, with as much naval support as possible, the first target being the port city of Bizerte (Algorithm please). The king, Safani-Al Bizamin announces that he will be attempting to unify north-western Africa under the Moorish banner. Construction of a railroad connecting Marrakesh (the capital), Ceuta, Melilla, Oran, Ghardaia, Tangier, and Algier begins, so that trade from the coastal cities can be transported inland, and vice-versa. An embassy exchange proposal is put forth to Iberia, and so is a trade pact. **'Sign up first' *'Brazil:' Full war against Paraguay is proclamed at the capital and the uruguayan and brazilian soldiers fight together to make the great empire as big as it should. The army is fully deployed into Paraguay. The parliament approves high taxes on slaves, slave works and slave employing plantations, greatly reducing slavery in the rural zones, and incentivating the rural nobility to make the slaves win a small salary to avoid paying taxes. The mesure is expected to either increase the economy and together end slavery or to greatly improve the goverment income. '1854' (sorry for the late turn) Mod Event: Polynesia revolts and gains independance, and the idea of Revolution begins to spread to Dutch and French Indonesia, and Yemen joins the Ottomans to further unify the Muslim World. Lundinium is captured, by the French. Muslims in Kashmir begin to stir up trouble in India''.'' Alaska surrenders under the circumstances that Vancouver keeps the islands it has taken, thoug the nation still remains powerful, and Deseret also surrenders under the conditions that they pay for damages they caused and tolerate the Ainu religion. ' *'Empire of Japan: Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. Japan again asks Gran Colombia for a trade agreement and alliance. How do I sign up? I don't see a way to sign up anywhere... At the top put a signature next to your chosen nation I put -jontiben up at my chosen nation. Just in case, I put my signature there. Please restore my post and do the algorithm. * Austria-Hungary: The president travels to Pressburg, and talks about the succesfull liberation of the old Hungarian land of Slovakia. A Slovakian nationalist tries to kill him, but he fails and become captured by the police. A voting is organised in the Senate about forming the Autonomous Region of Slovakia, where the Slovaks may move. Most of the Senators accept the idea and the region is formed in Northern Slovakia. Recruitment of 50,000 new infantry, 10,000 new cavalry and 300 new cannons is started. * Moorish Al-Mahgrib: The entire army is massed, and unexpectedly attacks Al-Jumhuriyyah at-Tunisiyyah, with as much naval support as possible, the first target being the port city of Bizerte (Algorithm Please). The king, Safani-Al Bizamin announces that he will be attempting to unify north-western Africa under the Moorish banner. Construction of a railroad connecting Marrakesh (the capital), Ceuta, Melilla, Oran, Chardaia, Tangier, and Algier begins, so that trade from the coastal cities can be transported inland and vice-versa. An embassy exchange proposal is put forth to Iberia, and so is a trade pact. * Mauretanian D: '''Seeing as you made it public you wanter to conquere places we declare war on you.' * '''Iberia D: '''We accept your embassy but not your trade : '''Melanesia: '''Continues to improve infastructure, economy and stability, military reaches 38k soldiers and 15 battleships. Begins a program where if tribal cheifs begin modernization they are subsidized. Begins the Trans-Papau railroad to connect Port Moresby, Lae, Kimbe, Rabaul, Jayapura, Nabire, Sorong, Manokwari, Merauke, and Daru. Offers a trade deal to Gran Colombia and Brazil. Seeing that Vancouver is now at peace for the most part, the fourthousand soldiers stationed there are moved to Mexico. : '''IFTB: '''Forced conscription of everyone between the age of 16 and 45 in Brittanica and the colonies brings the army up to 750,000. This army does a full on attack on the already beleaguered French forces in Lundinium. Algorithm Please. ::: '''750000 is absolutely ASB. Pick a smaller number' : ::: French D: '''We offer a pace with these terms: Brittanica will cease tormenting other nations with a French cultural backround, Brittanica will pay 1/6 the damages caused in the war. And Brittanica will return 1 pixel of Vancouver to Vanocuver of which Brittanica may choose. Terms are negotiable '''1855 Mod Events: Kashmir begins to revolt from India. America begisn t oget the upper hand on the CSA with the help of Karaïvikí̱s and Atarashi Hokkaido. France offers a peace deal to Brittanica (which can be seen above). at-Tunisiyyah'' 'offers peace to Moorish Al-Maghrib with the terms being a 10 year non-aggression pact (that's all). Nigeria, Mauretania, and Liberia form an alliaces called the West African Pact. Paraguay proposes a concordance between the Inca, Colombia, and Brazil, and Inca accept happily. ' : : '''Brazil:' The parliament approved the currency change from the former Portuguese Real to the Brazilian Cruzeiro, allowing brazilian culture simbols to appear in the currency instead of the portuguese ones. The urbanistic reforms in Rio make it look like a little piece of Europe, effectively granting it the nickname by the brazilian elite. The anti-slavery law is working, since the slavery use has fall from 90% to almost 20% since all slavery related activities in the rural part of the nation is being taxed. The profits of the taxes is used to incentivate industries grow across Rio and São Paulo. The army keep assaulting Paraguay, after the great victory in the first year, planing to annexate the country quickly. To incentivate the grow of the nation, the goverment approved the construction of a new port in Rio and a railway connecting Montevideo (Capital of Cisplatine) to Belém (Capital of Grão Pará) across the coast of the nation, passing by the most important cities, including Montevideo, Porto Alegre, Desterro, Curitiba, São Paulo, Santos, Rio de Janeiro, Vitória, Salvador, Aracaju, Recife, Natal, Fortaleza, São Luis and Belém. The work will not use slave labor, giving several jobs across the country. The works have already started in Cisplatine and the lines are almost reaching out of Cisplatine, but Montevideo Station is still under construction. :Austria-Hungary: 'Problems appear in the economy, because the irredentist government hasn't got any working economic program. The population is unhappy. To procrastinate the solving of the problems, new racist propaganda is started, this time against the Bohemians. Most of the newspapers stay censured and the army is moved to the Bohemian border. A new law is created by the government about the elections, but the opposition succesfully votes it down, because it would made the winnig of the elctions easier for the government party. :'Moorish Al-Maghrib: Accepts the non-agression pact on the condition that we will receive our conquered land back. The army then moves to attack Mauretania. A small detatchment boards ships at Tarfya and attacks Liberia. This will have no real effect, but the army uses ruses to make it seem as if there is a much larger force present, forcing Liberia to divert most of its forces to defeat this invading "army". Construction on the railroad has halted, as the workers are now being used to build a railroad to Mauretania to transport troops and supplies there. A conscription program has begun, with all males aged 21 to 40 being eligible to join. To equip these soldiers, taxes are heightened from 20% to 27%. Though this increases public unrest, already strained by having to fight multiple wars, the king ignores it, choosing instead to attempt a swift victory against Mauretania and then include the motherland in the tax breaks for the defeated nation. #'It is totally implausible someone would just randomely attack Liberia for no reason' #'Mauretania is at peace with you due to the PEACE' No, I just made peace with Tunisiyyah, not Mauretania. And Liberia is allied with Mauretania, so they are my enemy. Jontiben (talk) 19:12, April 19, 2013 (UTC) That's not how war works. Think about it for five minutes and if you don't understand I'll expain it to you. '''That is how war works, actually. Try rereading my above statement and muse it over in your neocortex. "All's fair in love and war" ''John Lyly #'Mauretania was at war with you to defent at-Tunisiyyah, so would not continue a war for nothing after their sovreignty is secured.' #'You were never at war with Liberia' : Melanesia: 'Military reaches 42k soldiers and 28 battleships. The Trans-Papau Railroad is now about 15% done. The syndicalist policies continue to encourage big buisness and modernization, improving the military, stability and economy. Sends weapons to Dutch and French Indoneis in hopes of starting a revolt. Sends a trade deal to the Horn of Africa and Madagascar :: '''HA (RNG): '''We accept :'Empire of Japan: Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. Japan again asks Gran Colombia for a trade agreement and alliance, and also sends supplies to India. IFTB: Accept that they must end hositilities with French Countries, will pay 1/6 of the damages if that doesn't lower the level of our economy but will not give up hard fought colonies, we will buy one of the pixels of Vancouver, and that is all. France will also remove their troops from IFTB, including Brittany. :: Madagascar (RNG): 'We accept ::::'French D: Glad we could come to an agreement :) '1856' 'Mod Event: Mexico surrenders to Atarashi Hokkaido and the USA. It is now for the most part'' 'Karaïvikí̱s and USA vs. CSA. Sweden and Norway go to war over Skane. Patagonia and Inca plan on invading and deviding Bolivia. The famine continues in the Americas''' ::: ::: *'Empire of Japan:' Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. Japan again asks Gran Colombia for a trade agreement and alliance, and continues to sends supplies to India. *'IFTB:' The Economy of the IFTB is strengthened by the Tax havens in Thule and Greenland. Troops are redeployed to the Colonies to prevent rebellion. Requests a Trade agreement with China. The IFTB consolidates its empire, and attempts to return to its previous stability. The genius who upgraded the infrastructure of the IFTB is put in charge of the Colonial office, answerable only to the Leaders of the Federation. **'China (RNG) D: '''We accept *'Melanesia: As Atarashi Hokkaido and Vancouver are now at peace we call our troops back home. Continues to send food and such to our allies, and ask other nations to do the same. Military reaches 45k soldiers and 31 battleships. Continues to improve economy, stability, and infastructure. Schools and hospitals are built around the nation. *'Austria-Hungary: '''The infrastructure is upgraded, and 10,000 new troops are started to recruit. '1857 ''''Mod Event: 'East Indonesia gains their independance from the Netherlands, while in the west France curshes the rebellion for now, and the revolutions spread to the Phillipines. Patagonia and Inca declare war on Bolivia and begin cutting it up between them. Sweden wins the wa'r with Denmark. ' *'Empire of Japan:' Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. Japan again asks Gran Colombia for a trade agreement and alliance, and continues to sends supplies to India. In the Japanese parliament, discussion begins about reforming the government into a Constitutional monarchy. *'Gran Colombia: the trade agreement is accepted as well as the alliance.'Secretly '''it ask japan to aid Colombia's upcoming campagin against the Inca in order to gain OTL Ecuador and and northern amazonia.while this military is built up, navy expands and the Country is divided in Three Prefectures the Granadine Prefecture centered in Cucuta, the Venezuelan Prefecture Centered in Caracas and the Panamanian Prefecture Centered in Ciudad de Panama. each prefecture divided in Several minor states or provinces.while this the Republic Seeks to expand its influence sending a few ships to explore central africa. **'Japan Secret Diplomacy: Japan agrees to back Gran Colombia in their upcoming campaign against the Incas. **'Your sending ships to explore inland of a mostly-desert continent?' **'Nope, Im sending boats to explore the several river systems in the congo' *'Melanesia: '''Military reaches 48k soldiers and 33 battleships. '''Secretly '''Prepares for the invasion of East Indonesia seeing it as an easy way to gain some land and protectorate states. Continues to stabalize, increase economy and build infastructure. The Trans-Papau railroad is about 70% completed, and is planned to greatly contribute to the infastructure due to it allowing the bypass of jungle and mountain. Increases the amount of ferries in service, and plans for a ship the ''M.S. Jungle ''to be the flagship of the navy, this being a very large ship (equivalent of a proto-Bismark). *'IFTB:' The Military begins to recouperate after the huge war against France. The Colonial Office begins working to deal with any difficultys that have arisen between the IFTB in the colonies and the Natives of the Area. The IFTB as a whole begins to work on increasing the Stability of the Empire, as it has dipped during the war with France. *'Austria-Hungary: The new regiments are mobilised to the Bohemian border. Austria-Hungary finally declares war on Bohemia to reconquer the alnds that was once under Austrian control. The population is happy with the idea (thanks to the propaganda), and lots of men join the army freely to serve the mighty Austro-Hungarian nation. The government levies a tax on the arms trade and earns lots of money from it. Researchs are started about new types of artillery. '''1858 Mod Event: USA manages to reannex the CSA, and give some land to Karavikas for their aid. Brazil annexes Paraguay, but feels some backlash for annexing two nations of diffirent cultures and nationalities (stability -1). The famine in the Americas finally ends. Revolts spread to Dutch Guina ' ' Melanesia: '''Invades East Indonesia, and annexes some of the islands, but leaves the major ones partially independant, making Boreno and Suleiman protectorate states. Continues to build up the military which now reaches 45k soldiers and 35 battleships, and the Trans-Papau railroad is now almost 85% complete, and ferries begin going around newly taken islands. '''Empire of Japan: Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. IFTB: The Military continues to rearm and return to the state of power prior to the ill starred attack on France. The empire begins to return to the high levels of stability they had prior to the string of wars. Research into a rotary barreled rapid fire gun begins. (Gatling Gun). An alliance is offered with Melanesia, we will give them troops and ships, and in reurn they will allow us to Dock ships in their ports as a refuel and repair station. An alligance is offered with Australia, we will also give you troops and ships, and in return we can use Australia to rear cattle and sheep to eat across the Colonies. : Melanesia D: '''We accept : '''Australia D: '''We decline '''Brazil: The nations start celebrating after Paraguay is fully conquered, and the nation proposed a alliance to Patagonia, and attempts to increase Brazillian influence over Patagonia. The costal railway keep progressing, while the nation start increasing its industrial potencial in the coast, as the railway reaches the main cities. The railway already reaches Rio, the capital, where is aclamed by the nobility and the Emperor himself. The nation proposed a agreement to Iberia, where Brazil would recognize the Iberian rule over Portugal and the Emperor would renounce the claim to the throne, while Iberia would train the Brazilian army to fit the tatics of Europe, to show their might against the enemies. Since slavery levels decreased to less then 10% of the used labor force, the parliament approved the law that ends slavery in the nation and forbids any transportation of slaves in the territories. The slaves that still were under that conditions will still be under its former lord employment, since the law forces the lord to hire its former slave as a formal worker in the plantations. The law make sure the slaves won't be under bad condition of live. The lord that don't wish to hire his former slave as worker must make him leave the nation, what acording to the goverment predition must decrease the black population between the population of the nation, pleasing the nobility. The urbanization project of Rio, that looks of a European city padron, is used in the major cities of the nation, all the capitals of the provinces. In order to make the stabillity in the Empire greater, the parliament approved the Colonization Act, where in conquered territories, to each 2 locals, must be 1 Brazilian or European imigrant living also. To increase the colonization and increase of agricultural activity, the goverment started making propaganda to European nations, of the great condition of life in Brazil, and the assured possibility of buying lands to cultivate or work in the opening factories, that open across the national capital and some provincials. * Patagonia D: 'We accept your alliance (btw Patagonia is currently stronger than you so you can't influence them very much if at all) :: '1859 Mod Event: The Gold Rush starts in Atarashi Hokkaido (10 years later than OTL), and they begin receiving immigrants from the Four Corners of the Earth, primarily Melanesia, Patagonia, Inca, Hudson, Zululand, Persia, Nigeria, Tunisiyyah, and Finland. 'Slavery ends in the America. Many German states including Prussia form an alliance to deal with possbile Austiria-Hungarian invasipn farther into German lands. ' ' : * *'IFTB:' The IFTB abolishes slavery, and continues to return the Military and Stability to its prewar state. State sponsored Gold Miners travel to Atarashi Hokkaido. The Gatling Gun is invented and put into production. The creation of an NHS begins after a left-wing Prime Minister is elected. *'Empire of Japan:' Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. *'Melanesia: '''A facist is elected, who immediatly begins building up arms, making the military 50k soldiers and 40 battleships. The Trans-Papau Railroad is about done, and a smaller railroad is build on New Caledonia and Moloccus. **'East Indonesia: Builds up coastal defences, begings building the Trans-Boreno Railway connecting Bintulu, Sarikei, Betong,Bandar Seri, Kuching, Permangkat, Singakwt, Ketapang, Sampit, Marta Pura, Belikpapan, Sawau, Lahad Datu, and Sandakhan. '''France: Begins to strenghten its borders. The towns of Caen, Calais, Marseille, Bordeaux, Nice, Toulon, Dijon and Besancon are further fortified and act as an immovable barrier along the borders. The garrisons at Paris, Rouen, Amiens, St Omer, Metz, Lyon and Lille are strengthened by musketeers and cannon. The bridges across the Seine, Gironde and Ypres are either destroyed or militirised. All other crossings, such as fords, are made impassable. The navy begins recruiting and the building of five light ironclad destroyers begins, to add to the French navy's fleet of 50 warships, 20 heavy gun galleons, 10 light schooners and 40 fireships. The first tracks for a new military railway are layed down. The line will transport troops and munitions from Montpellier-Lyon-Strasboufromrg-Paris-Calais-Caen-Bordeaux-Toulouse-Montpellier, stopping at various locations along the way. The line will be used at first to transport artillery from the port of Calais to Montpellier, from where it will be shipped down the coast to Perpignan. Here the guns will be transfered to road convoys before being distrubuted at the border forts in the Pyrenees. : IFTB Amused Diplomacy: Who is that to protect from, it can't be us, we already have an area on the Mainland, so what is the point, also we aren't going to attack we got mauled last time. Our Fleets (IFTB and French) can stop any Invasion force, so why waste your money? We offer an alliance. France: Accept Alliance SORRY IM NEW. WHO ARE THE IFTB? *'Sorry, it is my shorthand for Imperial Federation of Tribal Brittanics (Brittanica)' *'Are you Local Mafia Boss? Im Emperor Romanus (talk) 16:59, April 23, 2013 (UTC)' '''Austria-Hungary: '''We re-annex Bohemia, which is divided into five regions. We allow the Bohemians to send 10 senators to the Senate. Elections are hold, which are lost by the irredentist, because they have no more promises. Most of the mandates are gained by the liberals. The Senate re-elects the president Lajos Kossuth, who accepts the offer. We organise an international conference in Vienna where we proclaim that we have no more territorial claims in the German territories. Our next goal is to bring the Central European nations closer together and try to end the wars in Europe. The infrastructure is improved, lots of foreign capitalists start enterprises in Austria-Hungary. Lots of money is invested into the economy by the state too. Kossuth's main political goal, he sais, to forge one peaceful nation form the Austrians, Bohemians, Hungarians, Croats and Slovaks. We offer a trade agreement to Prussia to make easier the trading of agricultural products and raw materials between the two country. Category:Map Game Category:The Almost Map Game Category:Map Game Category:The Almost Map Game